The Little Girl
by cookie335
Summary: [Inspired by Saw] An innocent child. Abducted... In order to get her back, the father has to play a game. Will the child survive, or will she get killed?


**Editor's Notes:** Please, refrain from putting flames. Atleast put some pros and cons in your review... This story was _inspired_ by Saw, thus why it was put under the Saw category. And it's Cookie's first story, so give her some props atleast, alright?

* * *

The Little Girl

Once upon a time there was a girl named Emily. Emily was six years old she was going to turn seven in a week. Emily's parents were multimillionaires. Emily was a smart and kind girl, until the day of November seventh. It was a tragedy and it change little Emily forever.

One day on a nice winter evening as little Emily was going to Rachel's house to see if they could play ball, she notice that a strange car was fallowing her. She was almost there when the car pulled up next to her. They tried to get her with candy but she refused, they tried to get her with going to the fair but again she refused. Then they got fed up and they jumped out of the car and grabbed her.

When her father went to go to Rachel's house to go get her, Rachel said that she didn't even get here yet. Her parents started to get a little worried so he went home and tried to see if she was in her room, but she wasn't there. He asked her brother Derrick if she was home but he said, "She want to Rachel's house an hour ago." Emily was not at Rachel's house.

Her father started to call the police by the time the police came they had a call from an unknown caller.

"If you ever want to see your daughter again you send fifty thousand dollars to me at West Street on Amis." said the voice on the other line.

"How do I know that she's still alive and you wont hurt her?" asked her father with worried in his voice.

"Daddy... is that you please do what they say please daddy. Dont let them hurt me daddy. Help!" Screamed little Emily.

"I won't let them hurt you. Honey where are you? "Asked her father.

"Be there at midnight or your little daughter will be no more." said the voice.

Between the parents they said that her father would go and deliver the money. They wired him and made sure that he was safe. It was an hour and five minutes after midnight and her father was there waiting for "the voice", as they called him. The police watched from a distains.

Emily's father saw a shadow and he asked "Is any one there I have the money."

"Put the money down and step back." demanded a voice.

"Where's my daughter little Emily?" asked the father.

"She is in a box in front of your house you better go get her she's running out of breath." the voice said sarcastically.

Her father right away started to run for his daughter. He left the voice and ran so fast that you couldn't even tell that he left.

Out of the dark popped out the voice and he was dressed in black you could barely see him. He picked up the box and started to walk away. The police jumped out of the car and yelled "freeze!" The voice pulled out an automatic and shot all the cops down and he left. It's like he wasn't even there.

Emily's father reached the house and just as the kidnapper said there was a box as the father opened it he saw not his daughter's body but another little girl's. There was a note in side it read:

Dear Mr. Daniels,

In this box lies another little girl

If you want to see _your_ little girl

return this one to her family

The address is

267 Main Street. On their porch

There is another box open it and there is

a new task. Oh and don't worry your

daughter is fine

Signed the Voice

As the father read the note he started to figure out that it was a game he needs to return some bodies to get to his daughter and that he need to do it fast. So he started to get to the house on Main Street. The two parents were sitting on the porch waiting they also had to play this little game.

As Emily's father started to walk toward the parents he could see the tears in their eyes. The mother ran up to her daughter and picked her up and said with tears running down her face, "Thank you so much."

"Do you know where I can find the next body? And where I need to go." Said Emily's father.

The mother pulled a note out of her pocket and it had four addresses on it. As she pulled out the note the girl's father came out with another little girl in his arms.

As the father started to head to the little girl to go to pick her up the other father said, "Thank you for bringing my daughter home."

"No problem, but right now I just want my little girl back at home." said the father in a firm tone.

With the little girl in his hands he started to remember all the good times he had spent with his daughter. He remembered the first time she leaned how to ride a bike, as she told her father, "Daddy, daddy watch I'm doing it I'm doing it." He loved his daughter.

To be continued...


End file.
